A new interaction has arrived in Kanto
by WitChan
Summary: An interesting interaction between Ethan and Sabrina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters.

Part 1

It was an average day in Kanto and the region was motionlessly average as usual. Despite feeling the tense that the region was normal, it was a boy named Ethan that is trying to venture throughout the region, trying to collect much badges as possible since he'd already collected the Jotho badges and it's time for him to collect the Kanto badges. Once he entered inside the Gym in Saffron City, he continuesly teleports into different room by stepping onto the teleport squares from the ground until he eventually reaches onto the middle room and seeing a woman that was standing at least several inches away.

" Are you the Gym Leader? " said Ethan as he talking to the woman.

" Of course I am. " said the woman that was talking to Ethan and her name was Sabrina. " And you look kinda familiar. Haven't we met before for the past three years? "

" I don't think I've never met you before, and I didn't even become a pokemon trainer until this year. " said Ethan. " Did someone looks exactly like me before? "

" Yes, on the small side, as far as I can remembered. " said Sabrina. " But anyway, what's your name? "

" My name's Ethan. " said Ethan.

" Ethan... sounds pretty decent to me. " said Sabrina. " And my name is Sabrina, by the way. "

" Well, nice to see you... Sabrina. " said Ethan. " So, are we going to battle? "

" Yes, but I should warn you by saying this. " said Sabrina. " My powerful pokemon could put a giant demise over your pokemon by fainting them quickly and that's all I got to say just to give you a small message right before you face my pokemon. "

" Ermmm... ok then... " said Ethan. " Let's battle each other, shall we? "

Both Ethan and Sabrina are now facing each other while moving back towards each battlefield line and the black-headed boy releases Azumarill out of his pokeball while seeing Sabrina releasing Mr. Mime out of her pokeball. Now, Ethan tells Azumarill to use Aqua Jet since the move automatically strikes first and it did while hitting Mr. Mime for heavy damage, then Sabrina forces Mr. Mime into using Energy Ball on Azumarill, making the Water-type explode by colliding onto a wall, and despite that, it didn't faint, and Sabrina suddenly raises her eyebrow in curiousity mode. After surviving a super effective move, Ethan tells Azumarill to use Aqua Jet again, and it made Mr. Mime faint, making the Psychic-type Gym Leader a bit steamed.

" I knew I should've used Thunderbolt... " said Sabrina while she was a bit steamed and sending out Hypno as her next pokemon.

Now, Ethan makes his Azumarill used Aqua Jet again and it didn't even made Hypno collapsed, then Sabrina tells her pokemon to use Psychic on Azumarill, making it faint all of a sudden, and Sabrina makes a bright smile on her face while sees Ethan releasing out Tyranitar and the Sand Stream was brewing into battle. Sabrina quickly tells her Hypno to smash Tyranitar with Focus Blast and it did while seeing Tyranitar surviving, then Ethan forces the dinosaur to use Crunch on Hypno, making the Psychic-type pokemon faint.

" Thank you, Sand Stream. " said Ethan with a smile on his face and seeing Sabrina releasing Espeon out of her pokeball.

The dark-blue headed woman quickly forces Espeon to use Grass Knot on Tyranitar while a string of grass appears right infront of Tyranitar, making the dinosaur collapse on the ground and then faints all of a sudden while Ethan quickly enters his Metagross into battle. Then, the Psychic-type Gym Leader tells Espeon to use Hidden Power on Metagross, making the super computer pokemon litting into fire pretty bad, but it didn't faint, whereas Ethan forces Metagross to use Meteor Mash on Espeon, making the Psychic-type pokemon exploded within an appearing comet, and making it faint all of a sudden. Now, Sabrina sends Wobbuffet into battle, and Ethan demands Metagross to use Bullet Punch on the blue blob pokemon while Sabrina yells out Counter by making Wobbuffet using it and the Steel-type pokemon suddenly faints. Then, Ethan brings out Dragonite and tells it to use Outrage while Sabrina tells Wobbuffet to use Counter again, plus making it faint just like Metagross.

" Getting frustrated, aren't you Ethan? " said Sabrina with a smile on her face while seeing Ethan getting mildly frustrated.

" Oh, I'll show you how frustrating I can be. " said Ethan as he is releasing Salamence out of his pokeball.

After releasing Salamence out of the pokeball, he quickly tells the Dragon pokemon to use Crunch and it did while seeing Wobbuffet faint, plus making Sabrina's smile dropping down a bit and she enters her final pokemon, Alakazam, into battle. Then, the Psychic-type Gym Leader tells Alakazam to use Psychic and once it did, the above-average powerful move made Salamence explode, making it faint somehow, and Ethan quickly releases out his last pokemon that is Garchomp. Then, Sabrina yells out Alakazam's name by telling it to use Psychic on it and it did, but Garchomp didn't faint just like Salamence and the black-headed pokemon quickly tells the Dragon-type pokemon to use Earthquake just to make Alakazam bounce off the ground with a dangerous shake, and the Psychic-type pokemon fainted while Sabrina makes a normal expression on her face, admitting defeat.

" Wow, that was arguably one the best pokemon battles I've ever had in my entire life and I must say you're pretty good. " said Sabrina while she is suddenly smiling. " And here's your badge, Ethan. "

" Thanks. " said Ethan as he is recieving the Marsh Badge from Sabrina.

" It's my pleasure. " said Sabrina as she is suddenly making a brighter smile on her face. " And by the way, where are you heading off to? "

" Celedon City. " said Ethan.

" Celedon City, eh? " said Sabrina as she is coming close to Ethan. " I've heard that the temperature is pretty hot throughout the city and you might want to... take you jacket off right before entering inside the city. "

" Ermmm... ok then... " said Ethan while he is seeing Sabrina coming more close to him. " And here's a question I'd like to ask you right before I leave here? "

" What is it then, Ethan? " said Sabrina as she is taking Ethan's hat off slowly.

" Are you flirting with me? " said Ethan with a curious look on his face.

" Ummm... of course not, now off you go. " said Sabrina with a sudden blush on her face.

After seeing Ethan walking away while stepping into the teleport block, Sabrina made an even deeper smile on her face after seeing Ethan, assuming that she was going over an infatuation towards the highly-ranked trainer and planning on meeting him again just to chat with each other and possibly have a rematch.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

After walking out of Saffron's Gym, Ethan is heading west just to head towards Celedon City and he did within just fifty-seconds after making it there. Once he walked inside the city deep after five seconds, he suddenly sees Sabrina leaning against the pokemon center and staring right directly at Ethan's face while making a bright smile.

" Sabrina? " said Ethan while making a curious look on his face. " What are you doing here? "

" I can teleport into any place and that's why I'm here. " said Sabrina while she is smiling. " So, what are you going to do in Celedon City? "

" I'm trying to find another Gym in this city and earning another badge. " said Ethan.

" Earning another badge? " said Sabrina. " Well, good luck with that and seriously, you must take off your jacket right now because the temperature here is pretty intense. "

" Ok, ok. I'll take my jacket off for christ sake. " said Ethan as he is starting to take his jacket off and seeing Sabrina licking her lips all of a sudden.

" Good boy. " said Sabrina. " Now, put it between your waist so you can held on to it without carrying it. "

" Ermmm... ok then... " said Ethan as he is putting his jacket between his waist and making Sabrina faint all of a sudden.

" Oh, Ethan. " said Sabrina while she was lying down on the floor. " You look tremedously astounding while wearing your jacket on the waist. "

" Sabrina... " said Ethan with a distraught voice and lifting Sabrina's body after walking towards her body. " I'd love to chat with you or whatever, but I must continue earning more Gym Badges and so on, and then maybe we could chat as soon as I'm finished. "

" Ok, I'll wait until you're finished collecting more Gym Badges. " said Sabrina as she is seeing Ethan holding her hand. " And Ethan, you don't really have to hold my hand much more longer after lifting me. "

" Sorry about that. " said Ethan while letting go of Sabrina's hand quickly and blushed.

" It's ok, Ethan. " said Sabrina with a single wink on her face. " Now, off you go. "

With Sabrina's words, the black-headed boy runs off while Sabrina stares at him infatuating and suddenly teleports away after ten seconds of the staring. Two days later, Ethan collected all of his badges and he was heading towards Mt. Silver Cave, and while he was about to enter inside of it, Sabrina suddenly appears right infront of him and Ethan made a suprisely shock on his face.

" I thought you said that we were going to chat with each other right after you collected your badges and you didn't even come to my Gym just to do it. " said Sabrina with a slight sad expression on her face.

" Look, I'm sorry that I didn't come to your Gym after I'd collected more badges and how did you find me here? " said Ethan with an even more curious look on his face.

" I can read legitimate, non-predictable future scenes inside my mind. " said Sabrina. " And that's why I teleported here just to meet up with you, Ethan. "

" Oh, I see. " said Ethan. " And I have to go inside that cave just to see what it looks like. "

" May I come with you, Ethan? " said Sabrina.

" Yes. " said Ethan while sighing softly.

" Oh, thank you, Ethan. " said Sabrina while giving Ethan a hug. " Now, let's go inside. "

Both Sabrina and Ethan are now entering inside the cave and the cave was full with silver. Ethan makes an average expression on her face and said, " So, that's why they called this place Mt. Silver Cave. "

" And it looks pretty awesome. "said Sabrina as she is circling around the cave and then facing Ethan all of a sudden. " Anyway, do you want to chat with me right now while walking? "

" Yes. " said Ethan.

" Good. " said Sabrina. " So, how many pokemon do you own? "

" A lot. " said Ethan.

" A lot? " said Sabrina while seeing Ethan nodding his head. " Sounds impressive and who was your first pokemon that you ever had? "

" Chikorita. " said Ethan. " And then, I made it evolve into a Bayleef and then a Meganium, but ever since I was collecting many pokemon at the same time, I've decided to deposit it with the rest of my pokemon and keeping the powerhousing pokemon instead. "

" Oh, no wonder you defeated me two days ago just to obtain my badge. " said Sabrina. " But you should've just use Meganium as one of your party pokemon and I'm pretty sure you'd still win with it instead. "

" Ehhh... maybe you're right, Sabrina. " said Ethan. " I would've used it to defeat most of your pokemon at the same time and my moveset on Meganium is Toxic, Protect, Leech Seed, and Energy Ball. "

" Awesome moveset. " said Sabrina. " And yes, you're right about saying that your Meganium could beat any of my pokemon, if only you know what the ability Sychronize means. "

" I know what it means. " said Ethan. " It means that if you hit any opponent with Toxic, Stun Spore, Will-O-Wisp, or any status moves while the opponent is carrying Sychronize as its ability, then your status move might bounce back right onto the attacker and it sounds pretty dangerous, especially with the paralysis status, but at least the poison status isn't much more of a deal anyway, and I'm not sure about the burn status, depending on what type of pokemon you're having. "

" I think the burn status could be the worst of them all since it reduces the power of most physical attacks, and with that, you might have a large percentage chance of losing, unless the pokemon is still stronger as usual and the opponent is extremely weak. " said Sabrina. " But I'm pretty sure that various trainers should know their strategy while encountering the opponent's pokemon. "

" Not all trainers could make a good strategy whether they become victorious or not, but at least they're trying their best to become good trainers or whatever. " said Ethan. " Let's continue walking because I can feel that we're close enough to a dead path.

The two highly-ranked trainers kept walking and walking until they reach onto the final part of Mt. Silver Cave where it is hailing to death and the snowstorm didn't really affect Ethan, but it made Sabrina a bit chilly while Ethan is seeing her shivering and he decided to let her wear his jacket just to make the Psychic-type Gym Leader feel warm. Now, both of the trainers are coming close to the dead path of Mt. Silver Cave and they were seeing a trainer that was facing towards the other way from them, which made Ethan and Sabrina a bit curious as usual.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

While both trainers are still making a curious look on their faces, Ethan turns around to Sabrina and said, " Don't you think it's a bit odd that the guy who's standing over there might want to freeze himself to death if he stands outside the hailstorm too long, because it looks like he wanted to sacrifice his life or something. "

" Ehh... I don't think he wanted to sacrifice himself in a hailstorm, but maybe I should come closer to him. " said Sabrina as she comes closer to the guy within a medium distance and touched his shoulder, then suddenly, the guy turns around just to see who's touching him and it was Red, which made Sabrina a bit shocked just to see him standing right infront of a snowstorm. " Oh, it's just you all along, Red. Have you been doing pretty well over the past three years? "

After Sabrina's comment, Red didn't say anything but instead, he was staring momentarily at Sabrina and the Psychic-type Gym Leader looked confused. Ethan comes up closer to Sabrina and said, " Errmmm... what is wrong with this guy? "

" I don't know, but it looks like he wanted to battle someone. " said Sabrina.

" Sabrina... " said Red as he finally makes a respond. " I want to battle you right now... "

" Ummm... battle me...? " said Sabrina as she is seeing Red nodding his head. " Ok, then... "

" Are you sure you're going to battle him, because it looks like he could be the most powerful trainer that ever exists. " said Ethan.

" I don't care, and besides, I've already replaced Hypno and Mr. Mime by obtaining Gardevior and Gallade one day ago, and what's the worst that could happen? " said Sabrina as she is getting ready to battle Red.

The Psychic-type Gym Leader suddenly moves back from Red within a medium distance and she releases her Gardevior out of her pokeball while Red releases Pikachu out of his pokeball, then Red shouts out Pikachu's name by using Volt Tackle on Gardevior and the Psychic-type pokemon faints with a deadly explosion, causing Sabrina to twitch her eye a bit violent and she brings out Gallade as her next pokemon. Now, Red tells Pikachu to use Volt Tackle again and it also made Gallade fainted while an explosion suddenly appears right after the attack, and Sabrina was a bit shocked, assuming that both of her pokemon got fainted pretty quick by the same move and she brings out Espeon as her next pokemon. Suddenly, Red tells Pikachu to come back inside its pokeball while he brings out Snorlax and Sabrina yells at Espeon by telling it to use Psychic, but it didn't do much damage to the lazy pokemon.

Now, Espeon uses the same move again by Sabrina's orders, but it didn't make the Normal-type pokemon faint yet, then Snorlax retaliates back with Crunch in orders from Red, causing Espeon to faint and Sabrina quickly releases out her next pokemon that is Alakazam. Then, Alakazam uses Focus Blast after Sabrina tells it to use it, and it didn't hit Snorlax, due to its bad accuracy, and Red tells Snorlax to use Crunch on Alakazam, making the Psychic-type pokemon faint. The Psychic-type pokemon releases Wobbuffet as her last pokemon and Red immediately yells out Snorlax's name in order to use Crunch, and it did while Sabrina yells out Counter just to make Wobbuffet use it and it make Snorlax faint.

Then, Red brings out Charizard as his next pokemon, and he tells it to use Fire Blast, which it didn't do much damage and Wobbuffet suddenly uses Mirror Coat from Sabrina's orders, causing the Fire-type pokemon to faint, and Red releases Lapras out of his pokeball. Now, he tells the Transported pokemon to use Blizzard on Wobbuffet, causing the blue blob to fly away towards the cave, plus making it faint, and Sabrina brings a momentarily shock on her face.

" Wow, I can't believe your... much more stronger than I thought you would be... " said Sabrina while she is still shocked momentarily.

" Of course I'm stronger... " said Red with a smile on his face and he suddenly faces Ethan. " And you... the one with the yellow and black cap... I want you to battle me right now... "

" Ermmm... I think I'll pass... " said Ethan.

" Just do it, Ethan. " said Sabrina as she is touching Ethan's shoulders with her hands. " Do it... for me. "

" Ok, then... " said Ethan as he is facing Red while seeing the indestructible highly-ranked trainer healing his pokemon and reviving his Snorlax and Charizard at the same time.

Now, Ethan brings out Ho-oh as his first pokemon and Red brings out Pikachu as the first one to fight into battle again, then Ethan quickly tells the legendary pokemon to use Earthquake on Pikachu, which made the mouse pokemon fainted, and Red quickly releases Blastoise as his next pokemon. Next, Ethan forces Ho-oh to use Brave Bird on Blastoise, which cause ultra damage, and Red tells the tortoise pokemon to use Hydro Pump and it did while seeing Ho-oh getting sprayed by the Water-type move, but it didn't faint, which made Red a bit shocked, and Ethan tells Ho-oh to use Brave Bird again, making Blastoise faint in the process, and the superb highly-ranked trainer enters Lapras inside the battle.

The black-headed boy suddeny tells Ho-oh to use Sacred Fire and the legendary pokemon uses it crisp Lapras extremely bad, causing it to faint and Red releases Charizard out of its pokeball with anger. Then, Red forces Charizard into using Air Slash on Ho-oh, but it misses somehow, causing Red to go frustrated and Ethan's yells out Ho-oh's name by using Brave Bird, causing Charizard to faint. Next, Red brings out Venasaur into battle, hoping that Sacred Fire would miss or something, then Ethan screams out Sacred Fire just to make Ho-oh use it and it made Venusaur faint, causing Red to become even more frustrated and sending out Snorlax as his last pokemon. Now, Ethan forces Ho-oh to use Sarced Fire on Snorlax, causing to burn, and Red tells the lazy pokemon to use Return on the legendary pokemon, but it didn't work pretty well, due to having a burn status, and Ho-oh used Brave Bird from Ethan's orders, causing Snorlax to faint, and Sabrina jumped up and down with joy by seeing the last pokemon faint.

" You did it, Ethan! " said Sabrina with pure joy and happiness and she suddenly gives Ethan a giant hug.

" I didn't know I had my own pure strength in me. " said Ethan with a smile on his face.

" ... " said Red as he didn't really say anything, instead, he packed most of his six pokeballs inside his pocket and he quickly jumped off the mountain cliff, which made Ethan jumped a bit.

" Why did he jumped off the mountain cliff like that? " said Ethan with a curious look in his face and Sabrina was still hugging him. " Could you teleport us back somewhere more safer, Sabrina? "

" Yes. " said Sabrina while she is still hugging Ethan.

Both Sabrina and Ethan suddenly teleports away from Mt. Silver Cave and after teleporting, both highly-ranked trainers were inside Saffron's Gym and they were laying atop of each other in a bed, which made Sabrina glimpsed a giant smile on her face while blushing and Ethan looked extremely suprised while he is blushing also.

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

While looking extremely suprised at Sabrina, he suddenly makes an accidental glance of staring at Sabrina's breasts and said, " Wow... those look pretty nice... "

" Why thanks for saying that, Ethan. " said Sabrina with an extreme, deep blush on her face. " You could keep staring at them as much closer if you want. "

" Well... I don't want come much closer by staring at your breasts since you're laying atop of my slightly and don't we have better things to do other than doing something sexually towards each other? " said Ethan.

" Yes, and we could have another rematch inside Saffron's fighting dojo. " said Sabrina with a normal smile on her face.

" Well, we could do that, but first, let me go to a PC box in Saffron's Pokemon Center so I could choose different types of pokemon that should enter my party. " said Ethan.

" Ok, Ethan. " said Sabrina. " I'll teleport you inside Saffron's Pokemon Center while I'll wait inside the fighting dojo. "

Now, Sabrina teleports Ethan out of the Gym and she teleports herself just to wait inside the fighting dojo for Ethan. Five minutes later, Ethan enters inside the fighting dojo while seeing Sabrina laying a smile on her face and said, " So, are you ready to do this? "

" Yes, I'm ready Ethan. " said Sabrina.

Both of the highly-ranked trainers are now facing each other slightly far away and Ethan releases Togekiss out of his pokeball while Sabrina releases Gardevior out of her pokeball. Then, Sabrina tells Gardevior to use Thunderbolt on Togekiss and it did while the Normal-type pokemon nearly crashed away from the ground, but it didn't faint, and Ethan suddenly forces his pokemon to using Shadow Ball, making Gardevior nearly collapsed from the ground, but the super effective move didn't make it faint. Now, Sabrina tells Gardevior to use Thunderbolt again on Togekiss, plus making it faint this time, and Ethan brings out Meganium as his next pokemon in battle, then Gardevior used Psychic from Sabrina's orders, which only dealt normal damage from the Grass-type pokemon, and Ethan tells Meganium to use Leech Seed on the Psychic-type pokemon, making it suffer from Leech Seed, plus regaining Meganium's health a bit.

Next, Ethan shouts out Protect to Meganium while Sabrina yells Gardevior to use Psychic, but it didn't hit the Grass-type pokemon, due to protecting itself and seeing green magic appearing right out of Gardevior's body just to regain Meganium's health, and now Sabrina quickly tells Gardevior to use Psychic again, which hit Meganium this time, and the Grass-type pokemon uses Energy Ball from Ethan's orders, which didn't do anything special, and suddenly, green magic appears right out of Gardevoir again and it fainted all of a sudden while Meganium's health was slowly recovered. Now, Sabrina brings out Gallade as her next pokemon and telling the Psychic-type pokemon to use Ice Punch on Meganium, but it didn't do anything special to Meganium, and Ethan suddenly yells out Toxic just to make his pokemon do it, plus making Sabrina's pokemon getting poisoned.

Then, Ethan quickly yells out Protect while Gallade is using Ice Punch from Sabrina's orders, and it didn't work at all, instead, the effects from Toxic is starting to succumb Gallade's body as a purple flash appears, and despite that, Sabrina yells out Ice Punch, which made Gallade used it on Meganium, and it finally collapsed on the ground, making it faint in the process. Now, Ethan brings Bronzong into battle, and Sabrina forces Gallade into using Close Combat on Bronzong, which didn't do much much damage, and the Steel-type pokemon suddenly retaliates by using Gyro Ball from Ethan's orders, making Gallade faint, and Sabrina brings out Alakazam as her next pokemon. The Psychic-type Gym Leader suddenly yells out Focus Blast just to make Alakazam use it and it hit directly towards Bronzong, but it didn't faint yet, and Ethan yells out Explosion from Bronzong, which made Alakazam faint and sacrificing its own life also.

Now, Sabrina sends Espeon into battle while seeing Ethan entering his Rhyperior into battle and Sabrina suddenly makes a smile on her face, then yelling out Grass Knot from Espeon, which made Rhyperior faint all of a sudden, and the black-headed boy was getting slightly mad. Then, he brings Jolteon into battle and telling the Electric-type pokemon to use Shadow Ball on Espeon, which made it explode and the Psychic-type pokemon fainted to death, and Sabrina raises her eyebrow all of a sudden while bringing out Wobbuffet as her last pokemon. Next, Ethan yells out Shadow Ball from Jolteon, which is why the Electric-type pokemon used it on the blue blob, and the Psychic-type pokemon retaliates with Mirror Coat, making Jolteon faint from the retaliating move, and Ethan released his last pokemon that is Azumarill. Now, Ethan tells his Water-type pokemon to use Aqua Tail and it did while making the blue blob crashing onto the wall, but it didn't faint also, and Sabrina quickly yells Counter from Wobbuffet in order to retaliate, which is why Azumarill fainted to death and making Ethan looked extremely suprised.

" So, you've finally defeated me, huh? " said Ethan as he is suddenly smiling, despite losing.

" Of course I did, silly. " said Sabrina while coming much closer to Ethan. " And our battle was more intense than our previous one. "

" Agreed. " said Ethan. " And to come think of it, I've also claimed a Wobbuffet of my own, but I've decided not to use it anymore since I kept gaining cheap victories from it. "

" I know what you're saying about it, although, I like using it more than any of my pokemon, even Alakazam. " said Sabrina. " But anyway, since we're done battling each other for the second time, what are we supposed to do now? "

" How about we teleport back to your place and chat? " said Ethan.

" Really? " said Sabrina as her heart skips rapidly all of a sudden.

" Yes, really. " said Ethan.

" Oh, thank you so much, Ethan. " said Sabrina as she is giving Ethan a kiss on the forehead and seeing him smile deeply while blushing. " And here's a single question right before we chat inside my Gym. "

" What is it, Sabrina? " said Ethan.

" Even after we were battling Red atop of Mt. Silver Cave, I've been wearing your jacket ever since and you haven't said anything about it. " said Sabrina with a blush on her face.

" Well, you can keep the jacket if you want, and it's nice to see your breasts sticking out of the top from the upper part of my jacket. " said Ethan with a brighter smile on his face.

" Oh, Ethan. " said Sabrina while blushing more deeply. " Thanks for saying that to me. "

" It's my pleasure and one more thing. " said Ethan as he suddenly kissed Sabrina on the lips for two seconds and then stopped. " You look so beautiful. "

With Ethan's comment, Sabrina suddenly gives him a kiss to the lips also and both of the highly-ranked trainers are now kissing each other with pure passion. While kissing, both of the trainers suddenly teleports back into the Gym and while they were in bed, they were laying atop on each other and they couldn't stop kissing each other, whereas, they didn't feel like chatting right away, due to the part where they were getting obsessed into kissing each other all of a sudden after two minutes of doing it.

The End 


End file.
